


Petulant Little Prince

by taketheblanket



Series: Playing House [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Daddy Kink, Little Space, M/M, Male Lactation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Kink, Noct is deep in little space, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Spanking, Subspace, Under-negotiated Kink, ongoing series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketheblanket/pseuds/taketheblanket
Summary: Gladio walks in on Ignis and Noctis sharing an extremely intimate moment that he cannot help but entangle himself in.





	Petulant Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on this series please visit my twitter @taketheblanket!
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE YOU START THIS FIC! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO, THANKS!

Gladio lets the car idle outside of the Prince’s private parking garage. A one car room on the bottom most floor of his building’s basement, the garage houses a sports car Noctis rarely drives, outdated fishing equipment he refuses to get rid of and several different sizes of dumbbells he’s supposed to use when he skips practice. Iris expressed interest in working out, and Gladio has come to fetch the ten-pounders for her, having nothing less than thirties at home, well-aware that Noctis isn't making use of them.

He punches _0830_ into the keypad and turns sideways so he may fit through the small door at the side, disinterested in waiting for the garage door to lift to a height he can stoop through. He shuts the door behind him and flips on the light. 

There is a moment of panic when Gladio realizes he isn't alone in the small garage. He immediately finds the blade he wears on his belt, but less than a second later, Gladio recognizes Ignis from where he sits in the backseat of Noct’s convertible. 

“G-Gladio!” 

Shocked, Gladio approaches Ignis, who seems to be struggling frantically against a weight over his lap. 

“Noctis!” he says, his voice cracking in his panic. 

Gladio yanks on the car door to reveal Ignis, his open shirt exposing his heaving chest and Noctis in his lap. His pants and shoes have been discarded on the floor of the car. He jerks his cock and his mouth is still latched on one of Ignis’ worried red and leaking nipples, despite the advisor’s attempts to dislodge him. 

Noctis shoves Ignis’ hands away, clamping onto him with a renewed vigor that makes Ignis moan raggedly where he cradles the adult Prince. 

“Holy. Fuck,” Gladio murmurs under his breath. 

“I can explain,” Ignis says weakly, no longer trying to push Noctis away. Gladio watches with fascination while Ignis pets the Prince’s hair, looks down at him fondly where he suckles from soft, swollen breasts Ignis has somehow kept hidden beneath his button-ups. Noctis’ eyes are closed, his cheeks pulsing softly as he nurses. Gladio’s eyes slide over them, finding one of his hand curled into the the fabric of Ignis’ open shirt, the other still tugging on the short pink cock jutting past the hem of his t-shirt. 

“ _Can you?_ ” Gladio asks. 

Ignis doesn't answer, overcome with another wave of pleasure that causes him to sigh deeply, press his mouth to the top of Noctis’ head. He should be… angry, or _something_ , but the picture of tender eroticism the two men paint does nothing but make Gladio heart jump and his cock harden. 

“This… this isn't a good _place_ for this,” Gladio finally decides. 

“He was hungry,” Ignis sighs. “They're cleaning the apartment.” 

“Multiple people know the code to this garage.”

“I know everyone’s schedule.”

“ _Apparently_ not mine,” Gladio insists. 

“Now is not the time to argue.”

“Clearly.”

The sound of their bickering finally disturbs Noctis, whose hand falls away from himself as he pulls off of Ignis and blearily opens his eyes. Gladio almost doesn't recognize him, looking soft and small in Ignis’ arms, his lips dark pink and glistening with milk. Gladio stares at Noctis in awe. He must have a stomach full of sweet milk. He must be warm and sleepy.

Noctis rubs his knuckles across his eyes, hands curled into soft little fists that he drags down his face as he sits up on the seat and stares back at Gladio. Ignis had swept his hair off of his forehead and Gladio can look right into his eyes, glassy and distant. He licks his bottom lip, milk clinging to the corners of his mouth where it hangs open, one hand aimlessly pawing at himself where the hem of his t-shirt conceals his erection. 

“Daddy?” 

Gladio sputters out the breath he had been holding and his cock throbs painfully where he has become fully erect in his jeans. Shame consumes him, makes his heart race and his hands shake. He shouldn't be _seeing_ this, let alone _enjoying_ it and Gladio searches Ignis desperately for clues of what to do, but his colleague avoids his gaze, sitting impassively on the other side of the car while he cleans his glasses and closes his shirt. 

Noctis falls to his hands and knees and crawls across the backseat towards Gladio standing just outside of the vehicle. Small hands land on his stomach and flutter lower, over his belt to touch Gladio’s erection through the front of his jeans. Noctis strokes his palms over him, staring at the bulge there before finally peeling his eyes away to stare up at Gladio, blink at him with his big blue eyes. The Prince sits back on his heels and brings the hem of his shirt up to wipe his mouth, exposing his fat little cock hard and tight against his pale stomach. 

“Daddy?” Noctis asks again. 

“Gods, _fuck_ ,” Gladio breathes. 

“Well, it seems you're _daddy_ now,” Ignis muses in a weak voice, his words holding a meaning Gladio cannot yet understand.

Still, he finds it is easy to reach out and take Noctis into his arms. He kneels on the car seat, loops his arms around Gladio's neck and presses their bodies together. Gladio gasps when Noctis ruts against his stomach, whimpers in his ear. Seeing him like this, vulnerable and undone, makes Gladio pull Noctis impossibly closer, tightening his grip on his Prince, longing to keep him in the safety of his arms. 

“He usually wants to cum afterwards,” Ignis tells him, his voice evening out now that the tables have turned. 

Still bewildered by the situation, Gladio looks at Ignis inside of the car. Noct tucks his head beneath Gladio’s chin and rubs his nose against his chest. Small hot hands drag down his body and Gladio groans in Noctis’ hair when they find his cock through his pants once more. 

With a small voice and words pressed into the fabric of his t-shirt, Noctis speaks. 

“Fuck me while I'm soft, Daddy.” 

He growls in the back of his throat and he wants to rattle Noctis in his arms and demand answers, but he doesn't. He cradles the Prince against him, one hand on his lower back, the other gently wrapped around the nape of his neck. Gladio is shaking again. It is all too much, Noctis’ small body writhing in his arms, the sound of his delicate moans as his cock seeks friction against Gladio’s abdomen, and he finds himself pressing his nose into Noctis’ hair, breathing in his familiar scent he knows from sparring mixed with the new, thrilling aroma of Ignis’ sweet milk. 

“Want Daddy to fuck my hole like I do Mommy’s.” 

Gladio’s eyes snap back open to take in Ignis where he sits. It's a lot of information, this whole encounter has been a lot of information. Ignis simply tosses Gladio a condom and a bottle of lube, like he's relieved to be off the hook. There are alarms blaring in his mind, telling him to turn and run, but they are quieted by Ignis’ presence, the calm way he regards the situation. A well-nursed Noctis mewls in his ear. 

If Ignis didn't say no, Gladio doesn't have to either. 

Slowly, he reaches down and picks the supplies up from where they lay on the back seat, one arm still holding Noctis to his chest while he does. The Prince lets himself be handled easily and it is such a contrast to the way he and Noctis fight so ruthlessly on the mat that his little hands stroking down Gladio’s face, softly tangling in his hair, threaten to make the Shield cry. 

“Please, Daddy,” Noctis murmurs, his mouth open against his neck. 

Gladio grunts, reaching between their bodies to relieve the unbearable pressure on his cock. He kisses Noctis on the cheek firmly as he untucks his heavy desire.

“Gonna give it to you, princess.” 

Ignis ‘tch’s from behind them, and Gladio regards him, watches the other man eye his girth. 

“Make sure you give him enough preparation,” Ignis says. “You could injure him with that.” 

Feeling Noctis’ small body against his broad chest, Gladio can only answer, “I know.” 

He pops the lube and slicks his fingers one-handed, unwilling or unable to let go of Noct where he lay body limp and dick erect against him. 

“He's not very patient,” Ignis warns him. “You have to resist.” 

“He can be a good boy,” Gladio defends.

Noctis whines. 

“Can’t you?” he asks, sliding his hand down Noct’s back and groaning in satisfaction as Gladio makes contact with his bare ass. He cups Noctis’ entire round little bottom in his broad hand. 

“How many times have I taught you that being impulsive just gets your ass beat?” Gladio questions, his voice gruff with his own rapidly mounting need. Gladio squeezes the meat of his ass in his fingers and Noctis babbles nonsense into Gladio’s neck, pressing back against his hand. 

“He can't think for himself when in such a state,” Ignis says. 

“Don't you think I can tell?” Gladio asks with mild irritation. 

Ignis touches his glasses and sighs, crossing his legs where he still sits in the backseat of the small sports car, just feet away from where Noctis clings to Gladio at the open door. 

“Daddy,” he whimpers, sitting his weight into Gladio’s hand. “Want.” 

“Got you, baby,” Gladio tells him. 

He wraps his hand around Noct’s upper thigh and hoists him up once more so he can bring his slickened fingers to his entrance. His hands fist into the front of Gladio’s shirt, tugging on him there and crying out when he rolls the pads of his fingers over his puckered hole, but Gladio’s attention is entirely on Ignis as the advisor unzips his slacks and reveals himself. Gladio watches his long fingers encircle his cut cock, stroke himself with slow twists of his wrist. 

“We usually do this in the dark,” Ignis says, like he needs to explain away the indulgence of his own pleasure. “It's nice to be able to see him.” 

Gladio’s eyes pin him against the car door, appreciating the sure way Ignis strokes his pretty cock and the sight of milk leaking through the cotton of his shirt where his still-pert nipples reach. 

“He's quite a sight,” Gladio agrees. 

They are watching each other as Gladio slides a finger inside of their Prince. However, isn't long before Gladio must return his focus to the matter at hand. Noctis arches in his grip, pressing himself down on Gladio’s thick finger, forcing it to sink further inside. 

“Easy, kid,” Gladio grumbles. 

Noctis shakes his head clumsily against Galdio’s chest and both of his hands fall away from him, forcing the Shield to hold the entirety of his body weight. The Prince slides one hand behind himself, thin fingers probing curiously at his hole where Gladio’s knuckle works to coax open his ring. A second little hand finds Gladio’s cock, cupping his cockhead in his hot palm.

“More,” he demands, his voice thick and young. 

“Uh-huh. Not yet,” Gladio denies, letting his eyes flit momentarily back to Ignis, who watches them intently and worries his lower lip while he steadily pumps his cock. He curls his finger inside of Noct’s tight hole and slips another inch inside, eliciting a moan from both the Prince and his advisor. 

“Ever had someone inside you before?” Gladio asks him softly, working his finger and pressing tender kisses to the side of his flushed face. 

“Daddy’s hole,” he whines. 

“ _Fuck_ , Noct,” Gladio responds tightly, nearly whining himself by now, his own cock curving where it reaches for him, throbbing mercilessly, desperate to be inside of the little Prince. 

Noctis wraps his hand around a second finger, tries to press it inside to join the first. He squeezes Gladio’s cockhead, teasing him with pain instead of pleasure. 

“Such a little slut,” Ignis remarks in a voice Gladio has never heard from him before. It makes his cock jump in Noct’s tight grasp and Gladio’s eyes snap to him just in time to watch Ignis climax. It’s long and hard, dragged along a shuddering sigh and Ignis rides it with one hand working gracefully over his flesh, the other hand rubbing soothing circles over his weeping chest. 

“Feel good?” Gladio asks him. 

Ignis nods, looking back at him from where he now leans on the car door, shirt ruined and face slack. 

Assuming the question had been for him, Noctis murmurs, “no, no. Need more,” still attempting to press Gladio’s second finger in to join his first. 

“Alright, alright,” Gladio concedes. 

“Careful,” Ignis warns him. 

“I know,” he promises. “It _is_ my job to protect him, Iggy.” 

“Indeed it is,” his companion sighs. 

Gently, Gladio lay Noctis back on the seat, one finger still inside of his unyielding body. The Prince’s car is small, and his head comes to rest in Ignis’ lap, who receives him, cradling his flushed face in his hands and pressing a kiss to his forehead. His eyes flutter shut. 

“Mommy,” Noctis sighs. 

“Mommy’s here, darling,” Ignis says softly. 

Noctis brings his arms over his head to wrap around Ignis’ middle and his shirt rides up to his chest where he arches off of the car seat, exposing the flat expanse of his stomach, pale olive skin stretched over ribs that expand and fall with each deep shuddering breath. His little cock is red and thick beneath a sparse patch of dark hair and Ignis reaches for him, taking the Prince into his hand and stroking him with a practiced grip. For the the tenth time in as many minutes, Gladio is stunned into breathlessness by the sight of them. Ignis gazes down at Noctis, his expression inscrutable beyond the sheer fondness he radiates for their liege. 

“Precious like this,” he murmurs, his eyes momentarily cutting to Gladio before they return to Noctis. 

He almost feels like he's intruding when he brings one knee into the car, his finger clamped inside of Noctis. But the Prince rolls his hips onto the penetration, working himself open, whining softly from Ignis’ lap. 

“Both of you,” Gladio whispers in response.

Ignis snaps his mouth shut, looks away from him sharply. Gladio watches him carefully, suddenly frozen in place.

“Daddy, _more_.” 

“Noct,” Ignis tries. “Hush, now. Let Daddy take his time.”

Gladio heart knocks in his chest. 

“ _Hurry_ ,” Noctis says, a petulant little smirk gracing his face and the sight of it reminds Gladio that no matter the bizarre direction his afternoon has taken, he _knows_ Noctis and Ignis, _trusts_ them, and he will defend their secrets with honor. 

Gladio pumps his finger in and out of him, feeling the way his body begins to yield to his invasion. He strokes himself with his left hand, unable to help himself. He compares his size to the slight body beneath him, hates himself just a little for loving how tiny Noctis appears, how shockingly different their bodies are. In a similar train of thought, Ignis watches Gladio work his hand over his considerable girth and tsks again, looking like he's about to speak. 

“ _Relax_ , Mama,” Gladio grumbles to him. He watches in satisfaction as Ignis’ cheeks go pink, his mouth snapping shut. “He's safe here with us.” 

Ignis nods then, looking down at him, one hand still working slowly over the Prince’s arousal, the other petting his hand over Noctis’ forehead, down his cheeks, slipping his thumb past his plush pink lips. 

“Daddy,” Noctis mumbles around Ignis’ finger, writhing on the bench, spreading his thighs and beckoning Gladio inside. The display makes Gladio moan, stroke himself more rapidly, but he allows himself only a moment before releasing his cock so he may wet a second finger. 

This time, he finds the Prince relatively open as he presses the digit alongside the first. 

“Good boy, Noct,” Gladio praises, but his voice comes our strained, the sensation of Noct’s small body spreading open around his fingers sending desire directly to his aching flesh. 

His eyes still shut, Noctis smiles around Ignis’ thumb. 

Carefully, Gladio fingers him. He curls and spreads his fingers, coaxing him to loosen, and Noctis responds beautifully, writhing and mewling while he does, letting out small sighs or gasps whenever Gladio changes his angle, moaning “mommy, mommy” under his breath while Ignis works his cock and strokes his hair. They look so good where they lay entangled in the backseat and he will blame that for his impatience, unwilling to admit to either of them that he too can be impulsive as he forces a third finger inside of the little prince 

Noctis cries out, his hips jerking away from Gladio, but taking his hand with him, his small body clenching impossibly tight around his three fingers. Noctis whimpers, panting heavily and Gladio can feel his heartbeat throbbing through the walls that clamp around him. 

“Does it hurt, Your Highness?” Ignis asks with concern. 

“Yeah,” Noctis whines. “Yeah.”

“ _Gladio,_ ” he says harshly. 

Gladio moves to pull out of Noctis when the Prince cries out. 

“Don't stop!”

“He wants it,” Gladio says to Ignis. 

“ _Need_ it,” Noctis whimpers, pressing down onto him. Gladio watches him for a moment, and almost as if Noctis knew he was being searched, he opens his eyes and looks directly up at him. For a brief moment, the glassiness leaves him, and his eyes burn brilliantly blue, his gaze challenging Gladio in the same way he does before they start a match. A moment later, Ignis leans down to kiss Noctis on the forehead and he fades once more, turning his face toward Ignis and shutting his eyes.

“He can take it,” Gladio assures Ignis. “He’s a tough kid.” 

Gladio pats Noctis on the inner thigh and asks, “aren’t ya, Champ?”

Noctis nods, his face pressed against Ignis’ stomach. 

“Hmm,” Ignis says, like the soft whimpering in his lap is a contradiction to Gladio’s confidence, but when Noctis begins to fuck himself on Gladio’s fingers, Ignis indulges him with a few quick jerks of his cock that make him moan. 

“Gonna roll you over,” Gladio says. 

He warned him, but Noctis still whines pitifully when his fingers are removed. He grabs Noctis’ pliant body by the hips and flips him over. The Prince is too far gone to hold himself up, and so Gladio has to support his hips in one hand while he presses his three fingers inside of him once more. 

The view of Noct’s little body swallowing his fingers is spectacular. Ass up in the backseat, his leans his face into Ignis’ lap and the Advisor cards through his hair gently, watching his eyebrows pull in and go slack again as Gladio pumps into him. He is babbling softly, his words slowly gaining coherence until Gladio can hear Noctis murmuring, “fuck me, fuck me. Daddy, your cock. Daddy, _now_ , Daddy, _fuck me._ ” 

Gladio groans, his free hand flying to his erection and stroking himself surely, stamping down the desire to yank his hand free and plunge cock-first into the little Prince. His body is still tight around his fingers, hot and pulsing with his heartbeat and Gladio is certain penetrating him right now would tear him open. 

“Shh,” Ignis coos down at him. “Try to be patient.” 

“No,” Noctis says. “Don’t wanna.” 

“Noct,” Gladio grunts, a warning. 

“You have to,” the Prince answers thickly, “do what I say.” 

Noctis shifts clumsily on the back seat, reaching behind himself and catching Gladio’s wrist in his thin fingers. He tries to pull Gladio’s hand out of himself, but the Shield grips him firmly at the hips and resists. He looks up at Ignis, who is shaking his head slightly in disappointment. 

“Does he act like this when he fucks you?” Gladio asks, curiously. 

“I told you he was impatient,” Ignis says. 

“Impatient is one thing, but now he’s just being a brat.” 

“Fuck me!” Noctis whines loudly, futily tugging on Gladio’s wirst before finding his cock and pulling on that instead. Gladio moans raggedly. Ignis sighs. 

“Once he gets an idea in his head, there’s really no telling him to stop.” 

His face gives gives no indication, but there is something about the way Ignis says it that gives Gladio pause. He looks at Noctis laying face down in his lap, milk-drunk and clumsy, his hands are tight fists the wrinkle Ignis’ clothes. 

“Has he hurt you?” Gladio asks. 

Ignis looks up at him, studies Gladio’s face for a moment before his eyes slide down his arm and wrist, to where his thick hand is buried inside their Prince. Gladio watches his survey continue, his eyes flickering with thought as they slide down Noctis’ exposed spine, over his shoulder blades where they peek like wings from beneath his bunched jersey shirt. Ignis lays his hand there, scratches Noctis gently, and the Prince arches into his touch like a kitten. 

“It’s best to come prepared,” he says. 

His voice is void of emotion, but anger still blooms in Gladio at his words. He unceremoniously pulls his fingers out of Noctis. Noctis gasps, briefly rising to his hands and looking over his shoulder at him before Gladio cracks his hand across his bare ass. The sound of the spank echos throughout the small garage and Noctis plunges face first back into Ignis’ lap, his muffled shout swallowed by the meat of his thighs. 

“Gladio!” Ignis says in shock. 

All the while stroking his long cock, Gladio is panting now. He looks down at the Prince, who peers up at him through one cracked eye, holding Gladio’s gaze while he wags his ass back towards him, his gaping hole fluttering in request. A hand print blooms on across his flesh, Noctis licks his lips. Gladio will not blink, will not break the eye contact. He grabs Noctis’ narrow hips in his hands, groans in the back of his throat as he wraps his long fingers around his slight frame and aligns his tiny body with the thick head of his aching cock. 

“Gonna teach this brat a lesson.” 

At the same time Ignis says, “Gladio, be careful,” Noctis mewls, “Daddy, _fuck me_.” 

Gladio slicks himself, squeezes his impossible hard shaft in his hand, measuring his own girth against the thin body he holds in one hand. Noctis continues to press back towards him and Gladio indulges the both of them by rutting his slick cock through the cleft of his ass. They moan in unison, a deep sound from Gladio’s throat and a more musical cry from the Prince 

“Please, please, Mommy,” Noctis murmurs. 

“It’s alright,” Ignis tells him, petting his hair. “You’re getting what you want.” 

Gladio presses the fat head of his cock against Noctis’ tight hole and begins to press inside of him. He is tight. _Too tight_. Gladio grits his teeth against the overwhelming intensity of Noctis’ walls throbbing around him. Noctis quakes, groaning in pain as Gladio settles fully inside of him. Ignis eyes flit between the sight of Gladio’s cock sinking into the little prince and Noctis’ face, contorted in discomfort, as he writhes in his lap. 

Gladio begins to fuck Noctis’ tight body open with long slow thrusts, pulling his cock almost all the way out before pressing back into him. His whining quickly dissolves into sobbing, and Gladio watches Ignis for signs of objection, but he says nothing. He pops two buttons on his shirt and his hand slips inside to massage his breasts. Gladio gasps when he sees Ignis soaking his t-shirt further, a new bloom of milk bursting from his chest. Ignis sees him looking and opens his shirt all the way, shrugging it off his shoulders so Gladio may watch. 

“Fuck.” 

Arousal grips him, potent and feral. He braces his foot on the floor of the car, the entire vehicle swaying as he fucks into Noctis in earnest now. The Prince sobs beneath him and Gladio will make it quick, for his sake. It’s easy, with Ignis’ fiery eyes locked on his over their Prince’s body. His fingers pull milk from his tits that glistens as it trickles down his stomach. Gladio feels like he can hear Ignis sigh softly, despite the sound of Noct’s sobbing between them, but it might just be the motion of his lips parting softly and hanging open that captures him instead. 

Gladio pounds into Noctis and between the gaps of his sobbing, he can hear the sound of milk sloshing in his belly. His little body has gone limp beneath him, and Gladio finally pulls his eyes away from Ignis to find that at some point, Noctis has climaxed, spattering the black leather upholstery with silver streaks. Gladio holds him up in both of his hands and chases his release inside of him. He cums hard and fast, filling the condom with seed and Ignis is smiling softly at him while Gladio moans through the release. 

After only a moment to catch his breath, Gladio withdraws from Noctis. He lays his body, boneless and shaking, onto the bench seat. The Prince continues to sob wetly. Ignis scoops him into his arms, supporting his head and neck as he brings his trembling lips to his breast once more. Noctis latches onto him immediately, and his crying ceases aside from the occasional hiccup, muffled by Ignis’ skin. 

“Again?” Gladio asks a little breathlessly, arousal churning deep in his loins, despite his recent release. 

“It will calm him,” Ignis explains. “And for my health and comfort, he must empty me entirely. You had interrupted us.” 

Gladio watches intently as Noctis manages to start the flow of milk. His eyes become heavy lidded, and no longer clamped shut against his crying, his eyelashes glisten with tears. Ignis sighs deeply. 

“Every day?” Gladio asks. 

Ignis looks at him, his own expression mirroring Noctis’ pleasure. He nods before turning his attention back to Noctis. Gladio’s eyes rake down Ignis’ collarbone, tracing his skull pendant necklace and lower, to where presses on his breast, emptying his sweet warm milk into Noctis’ mouth. Gladio licks his tongue, watches Ignis kiss him on the temple, listens to Noctis purr.

“Astrals above,” he sighs in disbelief. 

Gladio watches Noctis nurse while he strips the condom and puts himself away. Ignis moans quietly into his hair, like he didn’t mean to let it slip, and Gladio wonders if he can come from the breastfeeding alone. He stands just outside of the car, his hands braced on the open doorframe and watches Noct easily fall asleep, his belly distended with milk. Ignis stares down at him, his face radiating love. Though Ignis’ desire to nurture Noctis can sometimes affect Gladio’s attempts to strengthen the Prince, he at least understands now why Ignis is so soft on him. He looks down at their Prince, slumbering and suckling, and considers a lifetime ahead of him with the other two men. 

After a quiet moment of reflection, Gladio asks, “do you need any help?”

Without looking up, Ignis shakes his head. 

“No, I’ll take him upstairs to nap when he’s finished”

“Okay,” Gladio answers, glancing towards the garage door. “I left the car running, anyway. If he skips practice tomorrow, bring him to me. I don’t care if his ass is sore.” 

Ignis chuckles weakly, “Alright.” 

“And we should get coffee this week,” Gladio adds. “You and I.” 

Ignis looks up at him then. 

“That would be nice,” he says. 

Gladio kneels into the car, pats the sleeping Prince fondly on the ass and kisses Ignis on the corner of his mouth before he can protest. 

“See you soon, Mama.” 

Ignis huffs to himself, his cheeks going red as Gladio pulls away from him. They both bite back their smiles. Ignis fingers are carding through Noctis’ hair while he watches Gladio leave the garage. 

He forgets the weights. The trio’s secret already nestled securely in his heart, Gladio laughs in gleeful disbelief the entire drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, you nasty sluts ^^ 
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter @taketheblanket 
> 
> Thank you to my beta beforethequeen


End file.
